


Lesson 3: Hunting, fishing and the first reward

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar takes Athelstan hunting and fishing and rewards his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 3: Hunting, fishing and the first reward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

A few days later and Ragnar decided to take Athelstan on a hunting trip. He knew Athelstan was no hunter and it would be an amusing trip, but he had to catch at least one deer and some fish. He had Athelstan help him pack the hunting equipment and soon they headed out. Ragnar took Athelstan deep into the forest, a popular hunting spot where deer spent their time grazing.

"Stay low and keep quiet" Ragnar whispered.

Athelstan followed Ragnar's movements until they came across the grazing deer.

As Ragnar prepared his bow and arrow he asked Athelstan a question "Which one should I shoot?"

Athelstan was confused as to why Ragnar was asking him such a question and figured it must be some sort of test. His eyes scanned the deer and he replied "The young buck over on the right" within seconds Ragnar released his arrow and hit the deer. The buck went down and died.

"Good choice priest" Ragnar said.

Athelstan wasn't sure if Ragnar added the word priest as an insult or just for a bit of fun, but he just shrugged it off.

The two went over to the dead carcass of the deer and Ragnar asked "Do you know how to prepare it?"

"N-No" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar smirked "I will show you. Here take this knife" he said as he handed Athelstan the knife.

Athelstan's hand twitched as he took the carving knife from Ragnar. He had never done this before.

"Cut here" Ragnar said, pointing to a part of the deer's body.

Athelstan kneeled down and braced himself. His hand shook as he slowly pressed the knife into the deer. He cringed as a small trickle of blood poured from the wound.

Ragnar watched in amusement and slight surprise as Athelstan cut the deer into the deer as he told him to do. He expected him to give up or faint, but the priest seemed stronger than he looked or he just was just eager to please him. That thought made Ragnar smile, Athelstan on his knees eager to please him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when asked him what to do next.

"Give me the knife. I will do the next part, you will watch" Ragnar replied. He took the knife and made the next cut.

Athelstan watched in horror and fascination as Ragnar cut up the deer, nothing went to waste.

The two of them carried what they need and left the rest of the corpse for the birds. They returned to the farm and put the deer into storage. Afterwards they went to the Fjord to fish.

"Have you fished before?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes. I actual enjoy finishing" Athelstan replied.  

"Good. Get on with it then" Ragnar replied. He was again surprised by Athelstan's answer. He didn't think someone like Athelstan did any physical activity.

Athelstan set up his fishing pole and cast it into the water. He enjoyed fishing, the calmness of the water was relaxing.

Ragnar cast his line next to Athelstan's and sat next to him "How often did you fish?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just something I did when I had some spare time" Athelstan replied.

"So you didn't eat the fish?" Ragnar asked.

"I course I did. I'd take the catch back to the monastery and we'd eat them" Athelstan answered.

"Good. We don't waste food here" Ragnar said.

"Well neither do I" Athelstan replied, almost snapping back at Ragnar's comment.

It didn't take long for the fish to start biting. One by one Ragnar and Athelstan hauled fish from the water and put them into their baskets. When the four baskets were full they took them back to the farm.

"You two have brought back a good haul today" Lagertha said "We will eat well and make money from the extra's"

Ragnar clapped Athelstan on the shoulder and said "Good work today priest. You've earned a reward"

"A reward?" Athelstan said.

"Yeah, today you will eat with us and share in the bounty you helped to catch" Ragnar said.

"Really?" Athelstan asked.

"After you've helped Lagertha to cook it" Ragnar chuckled. True to his word Ragnar let Athelstan eat with them after he had help to prepare and serve it.

When night time came Athelstan was preparing for bed when Ragnar came to speak to him.

"So did you enjoy hunting today?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes it was defiantly educational" Athelstan replied.

"Good. I hoped you learned how nice it is to be rewarded" Ragnar said walking closer to Athelstan.

"I-I" as Athelstan backed away from Ragnar his back hit the wall.

Ragnar grabbed Athelstan by the chin and made him look at him "I hope you learned that it is easy to earn rewards, just as easy as getting punished" he said.

"Y-Yes" Athelstan said swallowing hard.

"Good. Because tomorrow will be another chance for you to earn rewards. Good night" Ragnar said and left.

Athelstan stood confused before he sat on his bed. He wondered what they would be doing tomorrow and the thought of earning rewards started to entice him.


End file.
